Six Inch Stilettoes
by aroseofmanyleaves
Summary: Sequel to 'Impossibilities'. The Doctor and River are alone in the TARDIS and so he takes his chances and attacks her with a make up wipe, claiming that if he wanted to kiss her again, he doesn't want lipstick all over his face.


The white and orange lights reflected magnificently on her sapphire eyes like they would on a glass bottle. Her lips were displayed on her face in a pouty expression. Long, delicate emerald earrings fell gracefully from her ear lobes. Her eye make up was heavy and disguising in a way that made her both mysterious and alluring at the same time. Her cheeks were lightly powdered and tinted pink with blusher.

He didn't like to see her with so much make up on. She was still as beautiful and perhaps even sassier like this, but he preferred her to be bare faced and fresh, no masks, nothing hidden.

So he attacked her with a make up wipe.

Several hours earlier, they had dropped Amy and Rory off at some intergalactic space hotel in which they were bound to get into some kind of trouble at. And after that, they realized that they had the TARDIS to themselves. Eager to avoid any kind of awkward confrontation after the incident previously that day, River had first gone to her room.

Her room was painted pale blue but the walls were bare, stark. There were no belongings in the chest of drawers or the large oak wardrobe, but for some reason she had claimed it as hers the moment she had set foot in it.

She had been thinking about him. Well, 'them' to be totally specific. Thinking about the kisses they had shared in the closet earlier. She could tell he felt guilty about attempting to take advantage of her, to get information, but it had changed into something else oh so rapidly. It had been their first kiss and it had been fantastic, tantalizing, and extraordinary. But then she had began to think about how opposite their lives were, and also how neither of them ever said or did what they had meant to do.

When she had slapped him, her first thought had been to kiss him. Relief had swept over her senses when she saw him alive again like a bucket of freezing cold water and all she had wanted to do was to grab him by his bright red braces and pull him into a sweltering snog. Instead, she had used her defence mechanism and managed to push him even further away.

But in the TARDIS, before he had blown over the edge and insulted her beyond reason, they had kept eye contact with their faces almost touching so many times. Whenever he spoke to her, he started murmuring and mumbling and then became louder and brashly confident and mad again when he moved on.

She had told him she hated him so many times that day that she couldn't remember how many times she actually had said it. Still, every single time she had said it, she had meant the exact opposite. She dished out the words dolefully but never actually meaning them at all. For them, when they said they hated each other, it just meant they loved each other. Everything was the wrong way round: their time line, their words, their relationships. That was, until now.

Those fifteen minutes had changed everything in a way that neither of them could have possibly comprehended. God, it had changed the whole bloody universe. It had come too early, far too soon, ridiculously out of sync with reality. And now everything was going to change. She had seen him die, she had seen him murdered and there was nothing she could possibly do to change that. It would tear them both apart. But they had time, come on, they had a time machine, how could they not? Truths would be revealed, mistakes forgiven and secret kissed shared. They could make it last forever. She smiled as she looked over to the left hand side of her double bed. Even though it had been two weeks ago for her, and six months in the future for him, his shape was still slightly imprinted on her mattress. She stroked the shape lovingly. She missed him. She had him right now, but it wasn't totally _him_ yet, he was still so young, so untrusting, but she didn't blame him. She hated herself for what she was going to do to him. Their relationship was painful all the time, every single second of it, but they both lived for the days when they saw each other again.

She had then proceeded to sit up and get off her bed after her bate of thinking and River found herself yearning for food to fill the emptiness inside of her, so she set off looking for the kitchen. She found it with relative ease and gently patted one of the TARDIS walls before entering the room, thanking her for making it easy to find. They got on well, River Song and the TARDIS, they were both The Doctor's 'girls'. As she walked inside the room, her mouth fell open with shock. It looked like it had been hit with a nuclear bomb; The Doctor had been making pancakes again. She walked cautiously around the kitchen and dodged the broken eggs and ounces upon ounces of flour that were scattered absolutely everywhere. River could not physically see the floor for the mess that it was in.

She was wearing her brand new dress. It was murky green in colour and made of the finest silk on the whole of Mitchalow Seven. She had stylized it very fashionably with a pair of insanely high black heels and, of course, the make up.

And then, suddenly, out of the blue, a large balloon full of white powder came flying through the air and smashed into River's chest, exploding everywhere. She fell backwards from shock as The Doctor yelled,

'Target hit!' and then he stared in anxiety as River fell backwards (sliding ungracefully on the yolks of several smashed eggs), smacked her head violently on the hard tiled floor and blacked out. All she remembered thinking before the lights went out was, I'm_ going to bloody kill him for ruining this dress._

River Song opened her eyes groggily and slowly, blinking harshly against the bright lights erupting from the TARDIS console. She groaned painfully and moved her hand to the back of her head, withdrawing it and feeling sick with the amount of blood on her hand. Her eyesight was still slightly blurry and she hardly noticed The Doctor almost sprinting over to her from the other side of the room. She tried to sit but he pushed her back down and smiled cheekily, his head only millimetres from her face.

'Oh no, no Doctor Song. You are staying right there until I am happy that you're okay.' He murmured.

A small smile played on her luscious lips before she said, in what she hoped was a stern voice, 'You got flour on my brand new dress. I'm going to bloody kill you when I can get up.'

A look of fear washed over The Doctor's face and he turned white. Then River Song looked down at herself and exclaimed in shock,

'Why the hell am I in jeans and a shirt? Where did my dress go?'

'You got it covered in flour and so I took it to go get…dry cleaned.' He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Against much protest, River Song sat up from the leather seat she had been lying across and stood up furiously, standing tall over The Doctor in six inch stilettos.

'How,' she growled, 'did I get into these clothes?'

The Doctor blushed, tomato red and did not answer. River Song ran, albeit still in extremely high heels, after him around the TARDIS console and caught up with him. She kicked off her shoes into some corner of the room and now stood considerably shorter than The Doctor. He still looked utterly terrified, although she was being playful. She was going to slap him gently on the arm but instead she hugged him comfortingly, laughing all the while. He drew away from her,

'Sorry River. Sorry I ruined your dress and I made you black out. And I'm sorry about earlier, in the…closet. I don't know what I was thinking.'

She stroked his cheek and laughed, 'Don't worry about any of it, I forgive you. And about the last thing, don't worry, I enjoyed it.' She whispered in his ear in a slow, sexy voice.

The Doctor blushed again but not as furiously as before. He blinked, looked to the right as if he was considering his actions and kissed her, and she sure as hell kissed him back almost twice as hard. She was kind of making up for the slap earlier and he seemed to appreciate this quite a lot. His tongue ran into his mouth and ran over the inside of her teeth. Her lips pressed seductively against his. He began to kiss all the way from her chin up to her temple and then gently pressed his lips on her nose, which she loved.

She looked down at his lips and almost fell into hysterics,

'Sweetie, you're lucky I'm not wearing the hallucinogenic today, you've got a bit of lipstick there.' She said, wiping his lips with her thumb. He pulled out a make up wipe from one his pockets and wiped his mouth lightly, making River raise her eyebrows and allowing a small, dry chuckle to escape from her lipstick coated mouth.

The Doctor began to wipe at River's lips as well, but she pushed him away questioningly and asked, 'What do you think you're doing there sweetie?'

'Well,' he began nervously, 'you look so magnificent with your make up on, but even more so without. And if I want to kiss you again, I don't want lipstick on me.' he trailed off, somewhat pathetically.

'Be that was it may, I am keeping the lipstick.' She murmured, only millimetres away from his lips.

He smirked, 'Not if I can help it.'

River Song looked confused, but for only a second before she realised what The Doctor was doing. He took another make up wipe from his pocket and began chasing her around the TARDIS console. She ran as fast as she could in bare feet, constantly looking over her shoulder to see him only feet away. She ran up the stairs and across the balcony and then into the long hallways of the TARDIS. In the end, she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door childishly, looking around for somewhere to hide. All of a sudden, the door swung open and The Doctor looked around, like a child playing hide and seek, before River jumped out at him and scared him so much that he dropped the make up wipe and almost fell over as she had done earlier.

'Surprise' she whispered before yanking him by his braces, as she wished she had done earlier, and pulled him into a heart stopping kiss. But it wasn't as fiery as their kisses had been earlier; it was more sensitive, more gentle, entwined with love. Little kisses rather than one long one. Maybe he was being more careful with her after he had knocked her out earlier. However, he pulled her closer, making their bodies touch electrifyingly. Unfortunately for him, The Doctor somehow managed to place his hand on River's curvaceous backside and she pulled away from him, her eyebrows raised, her hand still on his chin,

'Ooh, you are going to pay for that.' She said, smirking, before kissing him on the jaw, leaving a faint lipstick mark.

He smiled, 'God I hope so.'

She gently bit his bottom lip and then pressed her lips against his. It was like the closet incident all over again. He pressed her up against the side of the wardrobe, his tongue exploring every possible region of her mouth. River retaliated, passion surging through her entire body and causing both of his hearts to almost jump out of his chest in excitement. This continued until they drew away, gasping for air and The Doctor pressed his lips against her ear and whispered,

'I can live only wholly with you or not all.'

River smiled, her eyes still shut, 'Beethoven, the cheeky idiot.'

'I know, he stole my symphony!' The Doctor complained.

River laughed, 'I bet he did' before pulling him, once more, into a perfect, perfect kiss.


End file.
